The field of invention relates generally to arrows with nock assemblies, and more particularly, pertains to arrows with replaceable nocks.
The nock is the rearmost assembly of an arrow that bears a notch for engaging the bowstring. The bowstring is engaged by the notch during the drawing back of the bowstring and during the release of the bowstring.
Of critical importance is the proper alignment of the nock about the shaft axis of the arrow relative to the vanes. When the nock is properly aligned, and the arrow is positioned on the bow, one feather or vane is essentially above the notch, a second feather or vane is essentially below the notch, and the third feather or vane extends away from the bow. This positioning creates a minimum of interference between the feathers or vanes and the bow during the positioning and release of the arrow.
A well known problem in archery, especially during target practice, is the so called "Robin Hood" shot. In the Robin Hood shot, a second arrow, fired at a target, strikes the rearmost portion of a first arrow which is already imbedded in the target. The impact typically results in the destruction of the nock of the first arrow. In the context of a competition, or in the field, while hunting, replacement of a fixedly attached nock is not practical.
Replaceable, or removable arrow nocks are known. This allows for continued use of the same arrow. The replaceable nock has a base with a forwardly facing, conically shaped cavity. The cavity is designed to receive the rear tip of the arrow shaft which is also conically shaped. Within the cavity of the nock are inwardly projecting circular or spiral retaining ribs. These ribs contact and locally deform the rear tip of the arrow shaft, to secure the nock to the shaft. The ribs enable a damaged nock to be replaced without the need for glue.
Use of this particular nock is restricted to a solid shaft arrow. Further, the application of the nock to the end of the arrow causes a deformation of the end of the arrow shaft with the resultant damaging effect.
Another known removable nock has a mounting portion with an outer circumference which conforms to the inner diameter of the shaft of the arrow. The mounting portion is slidably, removably received within the shaft of the arrow.
None of the known prior art nocks deal with the problem of alignment of the nock with the vanes or feathers of the arrow. Further, none of the prior art nocks have a positive locking feature. Without such a feature, the nock has a tendency to become loose or dislodged through wear or normal use.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art nocks have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide an arrow with a nock assembly having a nock that is replaceable, but positively locked when attached to the arrow, to avoid loss of the nock.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an arrow with a nock assembly having means to assist with alignment of the nock with the vanes or feathers of the arrow.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide an arrow with a nock assembly having a replaceable nock that does not damage the shaft of the arrow.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an arrow with a nock assembly that allows for replacement of the nock when the nock becomes damaged.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an arrow with a nock assembly that is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an arrow with a nock assembly in which the nock can be easily and quickly replaced.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.